


Way To Ruin The Mood

by Lichtstrahl



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: It's because you love me, simple as that
Relationships: Park Jihoon & Park Woojin, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Kudos: 18





	Way To Ruin The Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Another 2park fluff just because

Jihoon watched, displeased by the sight of his boyfriend on his phone while he's present. "Why don't you just go and date your goddamn phone?" He said with a frown. Said boyfriend voiced out something along the line of 'wait just a minute' as he continued his gaming session.

Huffing, Jihoon grabbed the phone and put it away.

"Baby, what the heck!?"

The blonde wordlessly climbed on top of Woojin's chest, the pout still visible on his lips. "Is your game more important than me?" He asked.

Woojin shook his head. "Of course not, but I'm so close to clearing that stage." He ended with a whine and Jihoon slowly leaned down until he's face to face with Woojin.

They held a staring contest for a few seconds and Woojin was one to break the silence with : "Uh, Hoon.. I can see your tits." He said, pointing to the front of Jihoon's shirt which were hanging low. 

Jihoon groaned, pulling away. "Way to fucking ruin the mood!" He said, devastated and climbed off Woojin but his boyfriend were quick to keep him in place, chuckling apologetically.

"Sorry." He said with a small laugh, pulling Jihoon down until their lips touched.

"I question why do I date you everyday." Jihoon grumbled but kissed back.

"It's because you love me, simple as that."


End file.
